Time after Time
by Lavendar26
Summary: This is based on the BBC Robin Hood. What happens when someone comes from the future and one of our somewhat merry men falls for her and what happens when the Sheriff discovers her as well. Rated T for breathing room. Also picture of twins in the profil
1. Time Travel Sucks!

**Ok this based on the BBC series Robin Hood, a show I've become addicted to well next to Heroes of course, anyway. I decided to write a story that might piss some people off. What happens if someone from the future comes to the past and one of our somewhat merry men fall for her and what would happen if the Sheriff finds out?**

**Chapter 1 **Time Traveling sucks!

The forest was beautiful and green; the trees filled with leaves to the point that it canopied the ground below from the sunlight only letting a few rays of light in making the place look homely and peaceful. "What the hell do you mean we are stuck here?" Lily screamed as it echoed through the trees scaring some birds nesting in a nearby tree, the very tree her twin brother was hiding behind in fright. "Well I sort of misread the instructions on the bottle and sent us back a little too far and well the bottle is." Gesturing to the shattered vial lying on the forest bottom that the sunlight was dancing upon. Not more then a couple hours before the twins had bought a supposed miracle elixir that will give the user the ability to travel to where ever their hearts desire. Well before Lily could make her mind her brother did it for them and suddenly there they were in the middle of the woods instead of standing in the square by the Robin Hood statue. Let's just say Lily wasn't very happy. "I mean it could be worse we could be stuck during the Civil War." Giving her a smile, which made Lily rolled her eyes "I swear Marcus did you not ever pay attention in History class the Civil War was in America not England!" her voice rising higher echoing through the trees scaring more birds from the nesting point before she grabbed her knapsack from the ground and stomped off through the forest trying to find civilization.

Lily and Marcus looked a lot of alike from the dark brown hair, that fell down her back in ringlet and the typical olive hued Italian skin, but the only difference was her eyes unlike her brother's dark chocolate brown ones she had deep blue eyes that from what her Papi always said look like the sky before a storm and right now her eyes were darkening into a hurricane. Marcus ran to catch up with her "Come on sis this could be kind of fun, you always wanted to be in the 15th century where there are knights, kings, and the stupid romance stuff it could be fun." Fun wasn't in Lily's vocabulary right now she was stuck in the past with her brother, with no way to get home, and well from their attire they weren't exactly going to fit in with the natives, probably get burned at the stake for being witches or something. Not knowing that there was several eyes staring at the two from the trees and bushes around them……..


	2. Far Away

Chapter 2 Far Away

"Lily can we stop we've been walking for hours and I know we have passed that fallen tree for the 5th time" Marcus whined as he stopped and leaned against a tree. The twins had been walking in the woods for what seemed like hours and not getting anywhere but Lily wasn't going to admit to it. "Stop your groveling I want to find someplace to go before it…." Not getting to finish her sentence as thunder crashed through the forest making her freeze in her steps. "Great just great!" looking up at the sky in anger "Can anything else go wrong?!" as the drops of rain started to fall on her face. "We got to find shelter before it gets really bad Marcus." Looking over at her brother and noticing that he wasn't moving from his spot on the tree with a slight smirk on his lips. "Marcus Jeavone Pentamore get your lazy butt off that tree and help me find a place to get out of this rain."

"Well sister dear if you want a place to stay how about right over there…" nodding his head to an opening in a rock not far "From what it looks like to me it's a cave and well I don't know about you?" pushing himself off the tree and walking up to her until he was eye to eye with her "But I don't like getting wet, but of course you will probably melt." As he gave her a wink and start to run toward the cave as the rain started to pour harder down on them. Mumbling under her breathe, Lily followed actually more along the lines of running toward the cave where her brother was now standing laughing at her. "Oh shut up you…" slamming his upper arm hard with her fist, making him grab his arm in pain "Why don't you make yourself useful and find something to light this place up before it gets dark since from what my watch says its almost 6." Dropping her bag on the dirt floor of the cave.

As the twins looked for wood to make a small fire, the eyes that had been following them the entire time were now watching them intently through the brush that was right across from the cave. "Great just great now where are we going to stay we could get sick and die staying out here." Whined Much to his fellow companions. "Well Much unless you want to go up to them and tell them excuse me you two, but your staying in my cave can you please get out of it then I would suggest you shut your trap." Yelled Allan with a smirk. "I mean come on then they are a strange lot if I've ever seen them, falling out of the sky like that." Eyeing the woman in the cave with interest. "I think its witchcraft that is some devils work I tell you falling out of the sky like that and look at how they are dress, its witchcraft I tell you." Little John said as he watched the two just as hard in the cave, his body tense waiting for a spell to come cast their way. "Will the lot of you be quiet while I try to think this out, Much I guess we are going staying out here for the night until we can tell who they are and what they are doing here, secondly we will be taking shifts to keep an eye out for anything understood." Robin looked at each of his men as they all nodded. "Will you take the first watch, then I will, Allen you will be next and Little John, you and Much take the last. Now let's set up camp quietly and keep an eye out." As he got up from his position and started to make a bed for himself under a tree that blocked some of the rain that was coming down. Thankfully it was a summer's rain or it would be down right cold.

"Thank god for 22nd century technology." As Lily flicked her lighter on and looked at the flame with a smile, she didn't smoke, but the lighter came in handy when she wanted to light candles and well the fireworks they set off that morning that seemed million miles away. Kneeling down and lighting the fire she let out a sigh before turning toward her brother "Ok Marc before we get comfortable one of us is going to have to…" letting smile almost cross her lips when she notice him sleeping soundly using his book bag as a pillow. "Well then I guess I will be taking the watch tonight." She sighed as she dug through bag and grabbed her I-POD. Walking toward the end of the cave she leaned against the wall and popped her earphones into her ears and let the music blare as she stared out into the now darkening sky and watched the rain, hopping it would let the sounds of the night drown out with the music in her ears.

Will was doing just about the same well minus the music he sat against the tree watching the cave quietly and the woman standing at the entrance. He could not understand what he saw no more then a couple hours before when he saw the two strangers appear out of the sky or the fact that they dressed in the most unusual garments. But what caught his eye the most was the woman, whose hair he could tell was curling from the dampness of the rain bringing ringlets around her face, she seemed strong willed mainly from the fact that she talked to her brother with such force just like he had seen Marian do so many times to Robin. Taking his eyes away from the cave he looked over at the sleeping group of bandits spread out among the trees sleeping soundly even though the rain was falling on them and a smile came across his face knowing that they would all be in a very bad mood the next day due to their sleeping conditions, but that was the life of a bandit. Suddenly a song filled the air and caught Will's attention once more toward the strangers in the cave.

"So far away, far away for far too long, so far away so far away for far to long, you know you know you knowwwwwww…. I love you I loved you all along, and I miss you been far away for far to long, so keep dreamin know I won't be leavin you anymore, keep dreamin…know I will never let you goooooo……" Lily sang softly the words as the music flowed through her ears and into her heart. This song always made her smile out of everything else she had on her I-POD this was the one song she knew all the words to. Lily wasn't one of those sappy girls who loved every love song ever made or was a hopeless romantic; no girls get their hearts broken that way. But this song for some reason always caught her interest she always thought it was some guy singing to the woman he loved promising he would never go away again and it touched her. Humming the rest of the lyrics her eyes started to slowly become heavy and she knew it was time to get some sleep if she was going to be any good the next day since Marcus would probably get them killed if she left him in charge. Turning slowly back into the cave Lily looked at her brother and rolled her eyes and took her bag and making it a pillow before letting sleep finally over come her.

Hearing the words coming from her, Will had to get closer as he silent came toward the mouth of the cave and stared at the woman listening to the sweet words coming from her lips and the angel voice along with them. He watched her silently looking at her face and he notice that her eyes were as bright as the sky before a storm and it brought interest to him like never before. Closing his eyes as he listen to her song until suddenly she stopped which brought his eyes open once more and notice that the girl had left the entrance and now she was sitting by the fire and fell silently asleep on her bag on the ground. Stifling the urge to enter the cave knowing full and well that Robin would kill him for doing so, Will left his post and headed back to the camp to wake Robin for his shift…with a slight smirk on his face knowing that meeting this woman in person would be something of an adventure he was looking forward to.

**Ok this one was long, but I wanted to make sure I got some of the things I had in my mind in it. Also the song is "Far Away" by Nickelback and I was doing the lyrics by memory so they might not be completely right so sorry if I butchered the song. Anyway hopefully there will be another chapter up as soon as possible so keep your eyes peeled. And everyone thanks for the excellent feedback and reviews they are gratefully appreciated.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys I'm sorry its taking so long to put up the next chapter, but my life has been hectic between work and moving into my new house I've been running on borrowed steam so to speak. Hopefully within the next couple of days I should have the next chapter up. Thanks to all that is bearing with me on this.**

**Lavendar26**


End file.
